Blood Red Roses
by OriginalRocker51
Summary: AU The lives of four friends as they are catapulted into the life of stardom when their band Blood Red Roses becomes a huge rock sensation. InuKag some MirSan and SessRin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use in this story. I do own the band's name I think. I mean, I know I thought of it. I might write a song for this too.**

**Kagome Higurashi, age 20**

**Lead Singer of Blood Red Roses and Inuyasha's best friend**

**

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi, age 21**

**Lead Singer and Bass Guitarist for Blood Red Roses and Kagome's best friend**

**

* * *

Sango Koroshiya, age 20**

**Drummer of Blood Red Roses**

**

* * *

Miroku Sekebei, age 21**

**Rhythm Guitarist for Blood Red Roses**

**

* * *

Sesshomaru Takahashi, age 28**

**Manager of the Blood Red Roses and Inuyasha's older half brother**

**

* * *

Rin Yumeku, age 18**

**Sesshomaru's girlfriend and clothing designer for Blood Red Roses**


	2. Untitled

**Unfortunately, I don't own Untitled by Simple Plan.**

Kagome sat on the deserted sandy beach with the waves washing against her bare feet and shaking her bangle around her ankle.

She was wearing a skirt that went down to just below her knees that was colored a pale orange mixed with a dark blue and red.

Her skirt and her peach colored shirt matched the sunset as her ravel black hair twisted with the wind and made her hoop earrings in her ear lobe jangle against her smaller hoops right behind them. The ruby and silver studs in her upper ears were safe though.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail quickly and diverted her attention back to what she was working on.

She was writing a new song for her band Blood Red Roses. Her soft coffee brown eyes watched as her neat handwriting appeared on the paper in the notebook as she wrote down verse after verse. So far, she was on the last verse. Her song was called "Untitled" **(ironic, no?) **She chewed on her lower lip as she wrote the final word.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her song that she didn't notice Inuyasha, her best friend from childhood, sneaking up behind her. His bare feet didn't make a sound as he treaded through the soft sand towards Kagome. He noticed her beautiful facial features were relaxed as she scribbled down what was probably their bands next best hit song. Kagome was the brains behind their band because he didn't have enough, Miroku's was concentrated on women, Sango's was preoccupied with keeping Miroku away from her, and Sesshomaru was wholly fixed on the band's finances and Rin, his girlfriend of 2 years.

He was just about to tackle her from behind, when she said, without looking up, "Don't even think about tackling me."

He sighed and plopped down next to her. "Damn, do you have eyes in the back of your head? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Kagome smiled and laid down her notebook that was filled with songs and band related things. "No Inu, I don't have eyes in the back of my head; I would've told you about them, you just need to be quieter."

He smirked as he looked at his watch. "We've got to leave in about an hour, so, what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno. I was gonna write the notes for the song I wrote."

"Yea? What instruments do we need?"

"Just a piano, bass, and drums was what I was thinking, so Miroku gets a 4 minute break when we play this."

"Cool, do I get to sing?"

"Doi genius. But only for a few measures."

"What's the song about?"

Inuyasha regretted it when Kagome's eyes grew sadder.

"Well, it's mostly about my life that night it changed."

"Oh."

Kagome's parents and her brother had been murdered by a mass murderer named Naraku.

**FLASHBACK**_: A 15 year old Kagome woke up suddenly as she heard a scream and looked at her clock. 2:30 a.m. She bolted out of her bed and rushed towards the door. She opened it and ran down the hall to her parent's room. Just as she threw open the door, two shots rang out and her father's body fell towards the ground with her mother's on top of it, trying to protect him from the bullets. Kagome cried out as she backed away and headed towards her brothers room. "Don't bother, he's already dead." A horrible voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows._

"_Why did you kill them!" she yelled as hot tears rolled down her face. _

"_For thrills my dear."_

"_Well, kill me then."_

_The man just looked at her and smirked._

"_I don't intend to, at least not yet."_

_He pulled out a small beeping ball and squeezed it. He threw it behind him and it exploded._

_When Kagome opened her eyes, she shut them quickly as a blinding light flashed and then when she looked up, he was gone. She stood up and her eyes widened when she saw fire everywhere._

_It seemed that he had set off another bomb as it exploded and Kagome was sent through the window behind her. The last thing she remembered was hitting her head against something, someone catching her, and people screaming, then she blacked out._

_When Kagome woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed with her arm in a cast. She noticed that Inuyasha was asleep beside her, with drool running down his chin. She giggled as she watched him sleep and looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was almost midnight of the next day. She shook Inuyasha awake with her good arm. His eyes lighted up as he noticed that Kagome was awake._

"_Inuyasha, why am I here?" _**END FLASHBACK**

Shortly after, Kagomeremembered that night and she had told Inuyasha what had gone on.Inuyasha had been the only person that Kagome had told about what had happened that night and he had sworn to never tell anyone.

The press knew of the accident, but no one knew who was inside the house and whether the whole family had died. Kagome couldn't remember what had happened after she blacked out, and she didn't want to.

She was placed in the care of Inuyasha's parents, Inutashio and Izayoi. She grew up with Inuyasha and then they formed their band while they were in high school.

Inuyasha had comforted her when she woke up screaming after she relived that night in her dreams. The nightmares had become less frequent and then they stopped.

Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but they had started to come again.

Almost every night, she had woken up with cold sweat pouring down her face and soaking her body.

To keep it a secret, she had taken a shower and washed her laundry once she had woken up almost an hour before anyone else. It wasn't because she didn't trust Inuyasha; it was just that she didn't want him to worry.

Inuyasha looked over at his best friend and noticed that her eyes were clouded over with tears.

"Kagome, it's alright, you can cry."

She nodded and tears silently streamed down her face.

Inuyasha scooted closer to her and hugged her as her coffee brown eyes poured tears.

When she thought that it was no longer physically possible to cry any more, Inuyasha just sat there with his arms around her and both of them looking at the receding sunset.

Kagome's teary eyes reflected the sun's colors and she grabbed a tissue out of her pocket. She wiped her eyes and her nose and stood up.

"Inuyasha. We need to start heading back."

He nodded and stood up.

"Kagome…" he said quietly.

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

"_Her eyes are so sad. She tries to hide it, but I can still tell. I hear her every night. She wakes up screaming and probably crying, and then she gets up before everyone else and washes her stuff so no one knows that her nightmares have come back."_

"Kagome, your nightmares have come back haven't they?"

She looked down guiltily and nodded.

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

Inuyasha's anger started to rise. "Didn't want me to worry! Kagome, I was worried anyways! Hearing you wake up screaming and not knowing why. Not knowing how I could help. In fact, you telling me would've been better than not telling me! God, why do you have to be so selfish!"

Kagome's guiltiness gave way to anger.

"Me? I was trying to put your happiness first! So excuse me if giving up my happiness for yours is now being selfish!"

"No! You're being selfish because you'd rather be wrapped up in your sadness than telling someone and letting it all out!"

"Oh, so know you're a psychiatrist! Then tell me doctor, what you do if you're constantly being reminded of the night your whole life was being torn apart and your family was killed by a madman that set the house on fire! And you watched them die and then hear him say that he won't kill you! But the worst part is that you wish that he had. And wondering why he didn't."

Kagome's eyes grew watery again and then angrier.

Inuyasha looked down at the sand and it was his turn to be guilty.

"So don't tell me what I should do about this because you can't say anything unless you've lived through it! And if I'm right, you haven't. You didn't watch you're family die, you weren't thrown through the window like a rag doll and fall three stories, and you certainly didn't wake up in the hospital next to your best friend, who by the way was adorable sleeping, and wondering why the hell you were there!"

Kagome threw down her notebook and stormed off.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled, but she wouldn't listen and she made her way to the parking lot across the street where their band's tour bus was parked.

Inuyasha pulled her notebook out of the sand. He knew that if he saw the new song before Kagome let him, he'd regret it, but he really wanted to read it; Kagome's songs were always good.

He flipped to the back of the notebook and saw her neat handwriting on the newest page. He realized that the hour was almost up, and there was barely enough light to read it. He crossed the beach with his ring finger keeping the page and he quickly ran across the empty road and walked to the tour bus. He knocked on the door three times, their code for let me in, and he entered the bus.

Miroku was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and Sango was on the opposite side of the bus in a reclining chair, twirling her drum sticks while staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said without looking up.

"Kagome said to not disturb her, so I'd advise you don't unless you want the wrath of two women."

"Fine, I'm going to my room."

He headed down the hallway to the back of the bus where each band member had their own room.

There were two rooms on one side and two across the hall. Inuyasha was next to Miroku and was across from Kagome. He opened his door with his key and stepped inside his room.

It was small, just a bathroom, a wall counter, and a bed. He tossed his key on the counter and jumped on the bed. He reached up and turned on the lamp on the head board and opened the book to the page he had saved. The lead from her pencil was still fresh and he started to read.

**"Untitled"**

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life

Ijust wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Inuyasha shut the book and felt like throwing up. He was disgusted with himself.

"_How could I say that Kagome was selfish? She has to live with the fact that her whole family was killed and she wasn't. That the man that killed them wasn't caught. She must feel so sad, she thinks she has no one left, but she has me."_


	3. Confessions At A Concert

**Thanks to fire-tiger-c and Jessica Broward for reviewing so soon after I posted the story. Feel free to comment on this story's imperfections, just don't be too harsh. Tell me what I need to make better, just don't remake the whole story. Disc.: I don't own the songs and bands I use in this chapter. Too many to name, but if you want the band or song names, just look near the end.**

Inuyasha picked up the notebook and got off the bed. He grabbed his key and stepped out the door. He locked it and turned to Kagome's door.

He knocked quietly, so Sango wouldn't come and kill him for disturbing Kagome, and listened as he heard Kagome moving around and head towards the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice, clearly trying to hide the fact that they had been crying, but not doing a very good job.

"Inuyasha." He said quietly.

He expected Kagome to not open the door, but she opened it.

Her shimmering coffee eyes were red and swollen and she glared at him. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I want to talk." He said.

Inuyasha stepped into her room before she had the chance to shut the door on him.

As if she read his thoughts, she said, "I wasn't going to shut the door on you; you have my notebook, now give me it."

He handed her the notebook bursting with ideas and music for the band. Her room was almost the same as his, but she had a chair by the counter. She tossed the notebook on the counter and lay down on the bed. Inuyasha dived beside her with his hands behind his head.

"You read my song didn't you?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Listen Kagome…"

"I don't need your pity." She said as she sat up.

"That's not what I'm here for." Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered to her, "Kagome, you may think you're alone in this, but you're not. I'll stay by you and I'll help you."

"That's not it Inuyasha."

"Then what is?"

"In my nightmares, something different happens."

"What's in them?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same, but when the first bomb went off, right before Naraku disappeared, he told me that he'll come back and he's coming for me."

"Did he say when?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well?"

"He said he'd come when I turn 21."

Inuyasha's face paled.

"But you turn 21 in a few days."

Kagome looked out of her window at the receding beach and now the stretch of highway.

"Yeah, so I was thinking of postponing our next stop, but I won't disappoint the fans just because of some loony madman."

"But Kagome…"

"We just add a few more security guards and it'll be impossible for him to kill me."

"But Kagome, what if he doesn't want to kill you? You weren't famous when he attacked you; he probably thinks you're worth something now."

"If he does kidnap me, I know he'll have a few pissed off band members to deal with." Inuyasha smiled and looked at his best friend.

"_She looks so beautiful, even when she's been crying." _He frowned at the thought. _"If that bastard Naraku tries to hurt MY Kagome, wait, my Kagome? Where the hell did that come from? I mean, she's like a sister to me and I love her, but not like that. Or do I?" _His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome said, "Don't stare at me, it's creepy."

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't."

Inuyasha scoffed and hopped out of the bed.

"Come on, we've got to tell the group about the new song."

"Kay." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled herself up. Inuyasha kissed her cheek **(friendly) **and walked out of the door. Kagome followed and plopped herself down on the leather sofa in between Miroku and Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshomaru came in through the hallway and sat on the sofa with Sango beside them in the chair.

"So…" Kagome began.

"Kagome wrote a new song." Inuyasha finished for her. Kagome mouthed a 'thanks' and Rin squealed.

"Oh! What's it called?"

"Untitled." Rin looked puzzled.

"You haven't named it yet? Oh you need to then."

Kagome laughed and said, "No, it's called Untitled."

Rin giggled. "Clever Kagome. By the way, I'm almost done making your outfit for the concert in Tokyo. I'll show you when I'm done."

"Oh thanks Rin!" Kagome said as she leaned in and hugged Rin.

"Wait, what about me?" Sango whined.

"Don't worry, you too." Rin said, smiling.

"What do we need for the song?" Sesshomaru cut in.

"I was thinking a piano, bass guitar, and drums. So Miroku, you get a few minutes for break."

"Fine, but I don't think I could survive how many minutes?"

"About four."

"Four minutes without Sango." He and Sango had been dating for a couple months and he showed a little too much love for her.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh bug off Miroku."

"I love you too."

"So Kagome," Sango continued as if she hadn't heard her boyfriend. "We need to start writing the music if we're going to play this in Tokyo."

"Yeah, we'd better get started." She and Sango headed to the 'office' which was the biggest room in the bus and it contained a piano, numerous guitars, a drumset, and a recording room.

Sesshomaru announced that he and Rin would join the girls and followed Rin down the hallway.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and caught him off guard by asking, "So, you love Kagome huh?"

Inuyasha turned the deepest red possible and managed to say, "Wh… what do you…what?"

"To put it simply, you love Kagome and it's very likely that she loves you too."

"Why the hell do you think I love her!"

"Well, let's review; You have the worst stuttering problem when I bring it up, your face turns the deepest red imaginable, you stare at her when you think no one's looking, and she's beautiful, but I belong to Sango now and I'm all hers."

Inuyasha just stared at him. "I don't love…oh fine, I do. Happy now?"

"Have you told her yet?"

"Are you fucking crazy! What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Then deal with it."

"But," Miroku added, "a certain source told me that she loves you too."

"Who, Sango?"

"Duh genius."

"How did you tell Sango you loved her?"

"I still do, so it's love, not loved, but you remember that fair we went to?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, after we performed, you took Kagome on those rides and I took Sango on the ferris wheel and when we stopped at the top, I told her."

"Hmm, unfortunately, we aren't near a fair, so where will I tell her?"

"What are we near?"

Inuyasha's eyes brightened up and he whispered the place in Miroku's ear. "Perfect."

Kagome sat on sofa in the 'office' with Sango next to her, reviewing each others music.

"Nah Kagome, you should change the F in measure six to a D." Sango wrote in a D on Kagome's piano sheet.

Kagome wondered what happened to Rin and Sesshomaru because they had been making out on the sofa, but they left.

"_Probably to make out in private."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Inuyasha came in.

"Hey. The driver said that we'll be in Tokyo in about 7 hours."

"Ugh, I think 7 hours with you will make me crazy." Kagome said grinning.

"Oh, you'll survive."

"By the way, here's your music for 'Untitled'."

Kagome handed him his guitar part. After a few cross outs and rearranging, Kagome thought that they finally had the song right.

"So," Inuyasha concluded. "I have a guitar solo near the end and all Sango does is basically do a few cymbal rolls."

"Um, yeah, I think that's it."

"Sweet! I've got a solo! I mean yeah, it's short, but I have one!"

"Well, first, change the four E flat hammers to three, four is too much."

"So now, we just need to practice."

"Rodger."

Inuyasha went to get Miroku and Sango got Sesshomaru and Rin while Kagome set up.

When Rin entered, Kagome had to hold back giggles.

"What?"

"Uh Rin, your hair looks like you were stuck in a windstorm going through the hallway."

"Oh."

Rin's blush rose on her cheeks as she fixed her hair.

"Okay Kagome, enough embarrassing Rin. It's time to practice." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Inuyasha opened the door to the recording room as Sango and Kagome went in. Inuyasha took a long look at Kagome as he picked up his bass guitar and set his music in front of him.

Sango didn't need much, just some percussion mallets and Kagome sat at the piano.

"Ok guys, from the beginning." Sesshomaru said through the intercom.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he nodded.

After almost 4 ½ hours of practice, they finally had the notes memorized and were practicing without them.

As Kagome finished, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku looked at each other and huddled.

"Well, Kagome's voice is nothing short of amazing as usual, and Sango's part doesn't require that much practice, but something's missing." Rin concluded.

"I agree. Kagome brings emotion to the part, but…" Sesshomaru trailed off as they fell quiet.

They knew what had happened to Kagome, but Inuyasha was the only one who knew it all. Kagome had told them to not pity her, and they usually listened, but for Kagome to bring this up in a song? It must've been really hard for her to turn something as life changing as that into a song. Their fans did not know what had happened to the lead singer, and they probably would presume that she made it up.

Sesshomaru turned on the intercom that connected the recording room to them and his voice rang through the room like he was right next to them.

"Guys that was good, but right now we need to set up the songs that you're going to play in Tokyo. Kagome, are you sure you want to tell your fans of that incident?"

Kagome's eyes grew duller and Sesshomaru heard her say, "Yes, but they won't know the song's about me now will they?"

"It's your choice. Now we really have to assemble the song list."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome left the room and they all went to the front of the bus and sat down on the sofas. Kagome in between Rin and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru between Miroku and Sango so "The asshole won't touch me." as Sango put it.

"So, we need to use most of the songs from the old album, Rock Revolution, and half of the new one, Me Against The World. Any suggestions?" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Well I really want Me Against the World, Will You, and I'm Not Okay." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay our little rebel, my turn. I think we could do Failing, Lonely Day, Untitled, Welcome To My Life, and Miss Murder." Kagome suggested.

"Ooooh, good choice." Rin squealed.

"And I think we should do Glycerine, College Kids, and Be Yourself." Sango added.

"Okay, Miroku? You get the last choice."

"Only one?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Bummer, let's see, uh, I want Headstrong, great guitar song."

"Very well, our lineup is as follows." He passed the sheet around as everyone looked at it.

When Sango handed tried to hand it to Kagome, both Kagome and Inuyasha reached for it.

"Looks like we're sharing Inu."

They each grabbed a side and leaned forward to see the paper.

"_Dammit, it's so hard to not kiss her! She's right there, just turn my head."_

Inuyasha whimpered and Kagome looked at him concerned.

"What? You don't like the lineup?" she whispered.

"No, it's nothing."

"That's total bull, you know that?"

"Yeah."

They both went back to look at the line up without a word and then Sango noticed that the bus had stopped.

"Hey guys, I think we're in Tokyo."

Kagome looked up and saw the shining lights of downtown Tokyo shimmering at her.

"Wow, we'd better get our stuff together then."

She said, still looking out the window at the retreating highway and at the towering skyscrapers.

"Oh my god Rin, it's perfect!" Kagome practically yelled as she saw her concert outfit

It was a red t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt built in and it came with a red and black striped scarf that trailed down to her hips and even had the little ball things hanging off it. A pair of black jeans with two red and black streaks running down each side came with the outfit and Kagome couldn't believe that Rin had made it. It was too perfect for words. Rin had even added a black skull cap.

Sango was equally speechless when she saw hers. The top was a black strapless leather corset that laced up around the stomach. The bottom was a solid black skirt that ended at her ankles and was ruffled up to the waist. There were red rose patterns stretching from her right hip and flowing down across the skirt horizontally in the middle and ending behind her right ankle.

"Rin you're the best!" they both yelled at once.

Rin nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

She held out her arms and they all shared a group hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Rin reached into a duffel bag on the clothes rack and gave Kagome a pair of black cloth gloves. They extended to the middle of her forearm and had holes where the fingers should be. In bright red letters, Rin had added the words LOVE on the finger slots on the left hand and HATE on the finger slots on the right hand.

Rin tossed Sango a pair of black fingerless gloves with little cylinder shaped pockets under the forearm.

"What're these for?" Sango asked, indicating to the pockets.

"Your drum sticks. You slip them in and you can carry them anywhere, and when they concert starts, you just pull them out with your fingers and slid them into your hands."

"Ah, I like it."

Kagome nodded as she stashed her gloves into her pocket. "Well guys, we'd better get this into a bag so we can get it off the bus."

"Hey Sango, race ya to see who can stuff their clothes the fastest."

"You're on."

As usual, Kagome won.

"Okay, you guys have had your fun, but now I have to show the boys their outfits and you know it's unlucky if the members of the band see each other in their outfits before the concert."

"It is?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, according to me it is. So go, and I'll see you guys at the concert."

Kagome followed Sango out of the room and down the hall. Sango stopped at her room for a minute and Kagome headed back to the bus entrance and ran into Inuyasha in the hallway.

"Hey, Rin wants you and Miroku to pick up your outfits, so go now before she gets edgy."

"Oh god forbid." Inuyasha said sarcastically, but he headed down the hall and went through the door right next to the 'office'.

Apparently, Sango had told Miroku that Rin wanted to see the boys because he had exited his room and was going to the room.

Kagome side stopped at her room to get her band pass and her room key. She slung her clothes over her shoulder and showed the guard at the bus door her pass as he let her off.

She stepped off the bus to a sea of photographers and cameras flashing.

A million reporters were asking her ridiculous questions like "Is it true that you and Inuyasha are engaged?" or "Kagome, do you have a long lost brother out to steal your money?" but Kagome heard one question that made time stop and her blood freeze.

"Kagome, did you witness your family's death at the hands of the madman and mass killer Naraku, and is it true that you were in the house when he blew it up.?"

Kagome stood still and felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"_No dammit, not now! Not in front of the cameras where they can see me!"_

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at the lady who asked the question.

He looked dangerously protective, but to Kagome's surprise, he smiled and said, "That's ridiculous, if she was there when the house blew up, wouldn't she be dead?"

The lady stopped grinning and smiled a thin, over coated, sugary smile. "Of course, but you know the media, we like to ask unbelievable things."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the open double doors that led backstage.

They showed the security guards their passes and entered the almost empty hallway.

Inuyasha let go off her hand and gave her a note.

"**Meet me in the dressing room; this is no place to talk."**

Kagome nodded and walked ahead of him. She reached the room before him and sat down on one of the comfy leather sofas. The door opened a few minutes later.

"Hey."

She looked up at Inuyasha with tears spilling down her face.

"How did she know?" she whispered.

Inuyasha walked over to her, sat down, and put his arms around her.

"I don't know, but she's just a bitch that thinks this is a story."

"But she knew who _that man_ was." Kagome couldn't even bear to say Naraku. "She knew he blew up the house." She sniffed and laid against Inuyasha's chest.

"Yeah, but the press thinks that we're engaged, so as you can see, they're capable of making unbelievable stories."

"But this is different. It's true."

"We can just say that it's not true, like we always do. I've gotta get ready and so do you, so see ya in a few." He got up and opened the door.

"And Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"We still need to set a date."

Kagome smiled as the door shut and she laid down and thought.

"_Inuyasha's a good friend, one of the best. I'm really lucky I met him in elementary school. He's always been there for me, no matter what. He'd make a great boyfriend. Where the hell did that come from? I mean yeah, I've been in love with him for like forever, but I can't get my hopes up. Still, whoever gets him will be one lucky bitch."_

Kagome got up and went over to the vanity by the door. She pried her makeup bag out from under her clothes and tossed it onto the counter. She walked over to the vanity and sat down on the small chair in front of the mirror. Kagome dumped the contents of the bag on the counter and proceeded to sort through the mess. She finally found all of the makeup she wanted and threw the rest in the bag. She applied blush on and carefully put on some eyeliner, enough for someone to see that she was wearing makeup. She quickly straightened her hair and changed her clothes, tossed her scarf around her shoulders, grabbed her gloves and skull cap and headed out of the room. The hallway was deserted, but as she stepped out, she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Oh sorry." She started, but as she looked up, she added, "Oh, it's just you, nevermind."

Inuyasha smirked and then he got a good look at Kagome.

"You look re…really beautiful." He managed to get out.

"Thanks, but look at you."

He was wearing a red t-shirt that showed every muscle he had in his upper body and he was wearing black jeans.

"God, what is it with Rin and red tonight?"

"Dunno, but you, dear Kagome, look amazing."

"You already said that."

"No, I said you look beautiful; there's a difference."

Kagome pulled her skull cap on and put her gloves on.

"Well, shall we?"

"Yes we should, but I think this is yours."

Inuyasha said as he gave her a rose the shade of blood with a small forest green stem.

"We are the Blood Red Roses after all."

"Aw, are you going soft on me?"

"Fat chance."

Kagome slipped the rose in between a gap in her skull cap behind her ear.

"It goes beautifully with your eyes." Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome smiled as she linked arms with him. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz…" they sang as they skipped down the hall and then burst into laughter as a security guard looked at them weirdly.

"_God, with Kagome, I can just be myself, not with other girls. I have to be all superstar-ish for them."_

He looked over at Kagome, whose face was red and her eyes were lit up with joy. They regained their 'band' composure and walked the rest of the building talking about who the greatest rock band ever was.

"Dude, how can you say it was The Rolling Stones?"

"How can you say it was AC/DC?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Because," she stated, "they kick ass. C'mon, you can't say they aren't. With all those great songs, Highway To Hell, Back In Black, Thunderstruck, for god's sakes!"

"Yeah, well, The Rolling Stones still rock. Paint It Black, Shattered, and You Can't Always Get What You Want are awesome rock songs, though Mick Jagger is a little creepy."

"I agree. Hey, what about The Beatles?"

"Nah, they're more like classic rock… oh my god, Kagome look." Inuyasha pointed at two people that were making out at the stage entrance.

"So?"

"Look closer."

Then Kagome realized who it was. She crept up behind the girl and said, "You know Sango. You're gonna mess up your hair."

Sango gave a little 'eep' and pulled away from Miroku, blushing.

"Kagome, you had to ruin it. You're a mood killer."

"Well Miroku, you were probably about to grab her ass anyway."

"Eh, maybe."

He soon had a very big red hand mark on his cheek, courtesy of Sango.

"Hey guys, five minutes still showtime." A stagehand said as he passed by.

"Okay, Kagome said, taking a deep breath.

After almost 2 years of being in a band, she still got stage fright, but only a little bit.

"It'll be alright Kagome, it always is." Inuyasha whispered.

"Is it?"

They shared a 'look'. Tomorrow was their second concert in Tokyo and it was her 21st birthday too. They heard the announcer, well announce them, and they entered the stage.

Kagome positioned her head mike and yelled "Hello Tokyo!" at the sea of screaming fans.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What song should we sing first?"

"I dunno, let's just do a whole CD, uh, which one?"

" I'm thinking Rock Revolution." The audience roared with agreement and Kagome started to sing.

**Insert Me Against the World lyrics by Simple Plan**

Kagome smiled at Sango and mouthed 'Good Job'. Sango smiled back and Inuyasha said to the crowd, "Okay Kagome, it's my turn."

"Fine, mike hog." The audience was ecstatic when Inuyasha started to sing.

**Insert I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, **

**Failing by Roses Are Red, and **

**Glycerine by Bush**

"Okay mike hog, I like that name, I think I'll keep it, You're time's up." Kagome said as she started to sing.

**Insert lyrics to Headstrong by Trapt**

**Be Yourself by Audioslave**

**College Kids by Relient K**

**And Lonely Day by System of a Down**

As she finished, she yelled, "God Inuyasha, do you think this crowd can get any louder?"

"Yeah they can, remember you're just an amateur."

Kagome looked fake shocked. "Amateur? We'll let the crowd decide that."

Kagome pointed to herself and mouthed to the crowd 'It's me." And she gave them a thumbs up before Inuyasha started his line of songs.

**Insert Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**

**And Miss Murder by AFI**

"I'm better than that junk right?" Kagome said, pointing at Inuyasha with her thumb.

The audience roared with the band's fake fight. "Well I know what'll change their minds Inu."

"What?"

"Our brand new song that I wrote on the way here."

"Eh, that'll do it."

Kagome laughed and said, "You know it. By the way, this song is called Untitled." As she sat down at the piano.

**Insert Lyrics or look at chapter two for lyrics to Untitled by Simple Plan**

"Okay Kagome, we know you can play piano. We have time for one more song… hey Miroku! Stop flirting with Sango! You can do that on the bus."

Miroku's face was beet red as he sadly walked away from Sango.

"Now that that's over. Our last song is Will You."

**Will You by P.O.D**

See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
She breaks down - breaks down  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'  
Afraid now - hate now  
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man  
I'll break down - It's fake now Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today? Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'  
She breaks down - breaks down  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes  
and her dreams now - somehow  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.  
Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way  
If you leave now - I'll drown Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?  
Will you, will you be here tomorrow?  
So Will You, you remember yesterday? Yesterday, Yesterday!  
Yesterday, Yesterday! This time, I'm sorry  
This time, I'm sorry  
This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time  
This time, this time, I'm sorry  
This time I'm sorry! Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?  
So Will You, you remember yesterday? Will you? _x6_  
So Will You?  
Will you? _x6_

"As you all know, a few months ago, I told you that I wrote that song about someone, and I'm going to tell you who." Inuyasha said into the stage mike as soon as he was done.

The crowd wasn't expecting that. A few months ago at a concert, Inuyasha had said that he had written the song about him and a girl, but he had said that he would tell them at another time.

"Do you guys want to know who?"

He turned to look at the band. The girls were as shocked as the audience.

Sango was sitting still in her seat, frozen as she was putting her sticks in their pockets, Miroku was just standing there, waiting for Inuyasha to finish, but the person that he most cared about hearing this was Kagome.

She was next to Inuyasha, holding her head mike in her hand and looking at him as if she was saying, "What the hell are you doing?"

They were supposed to be off stage by now. The crowd was anxious for him to tell them.

Inuyasha hesitated as he started.

"I've known her for like forever and she's my best friend."

He looked over at Kagome who had covered her mouth with her LOVE gloved hand and had tears in her eyes.

"You all know her."

He reached out his hand to Kagome and she took it as he pulled her to him.

"I love you Kagome."

She looked up at him and said, "Oh, you idiot, I love you too!"

She locked her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her to the roar of the crowd.

As the crowd filed out and the band left for their hotel, no one noticed a certain reporter in the sound booth standing over the sound man with a knife in his back.

"Naraku," she said into her walkie talkie. "phase one is complete."

**Hope some people know the songs I used. If anyone wants to know, I got the LOVE and HATE thing from my friend GothicKirara7. Now you can click the rectangular button in the bottom left hand corner and tell me what you think of this story. And thanks to fire-tiger-c for helping me redo the story.**


End file.
